ENT22 Reality Flux
by A Rhea King
Summary: Reed and the child T'Pol saved from the Jakisau world are kidnapped by a slave merchant, but fate rescues them by throwing them into the future.
1. Chapter 1

REALITY FLUX

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

He'd had lost track of time, entranced by a pulsing blue star. Well, it wasn't really pulsing. The plasma venting from the ship they were docked to was causing the pulse illusion, but somewhere in his mind it had associated with the pulsing star with the pulsing of a heart and from there his train wandered off on various psycho-analysis thoughts entwined with daily thoughts such as the women he'd like to get to know better and why he had been volunteered to give Porthos his next bath.

His cosmic insight was interrupted when he heard Aina's crying coming toward the shuttle pod. He let out a sigh, powering systems up. T'Pol hurried onto the shuttle pod and pulled the hatch shut.

Reed looked up when he heard the hallow clank of the dock clamps release and watched the ship they had been docked to pull away faster than was probably safe. He looked back at T'Pol. She was sitting in a chair, trying to comfort and calm Aina.

"Take us to the rendezvous location," T'Pol ordered.

"I take that it didn't go well?" Reed turned and set the course. The shuttle pod flew off in the direction of the rendezvous coordinates.

"No."

"Maybe she's just meant to stay with you and Trip, T'Pol," Reed joked, smiling.

Every time Reed said that T'Pol always had some logical retort. When it didn't come, he looked back at her.

"What happened?"

"I don't care to discuss it."

Reed stood and walked over to T'Pol. He stopped short, staring at her black eye. He leaned in to touch it and she ducked her head from his hand. He looked down at Aina. Reed pulled the blanket back and found the child had bruises on her arms. He looked up at T'Pol.

"Dear God! What happened over there, T'Pol?"

"The female was holding Aina and she began whimpering. She hadn't been changed and it was past the time she usually naps."

Before Reed's eyes, the normally calm and collected Vulcan began crumbling. Part of him was honored by the fact she felt comfortable enough with him to show emotions like this. But the other part of him recalled people warning him about what happened when a Vulcan lost control of their emotions and he was alone with one on the verge of a breakdown. Worse yet, Aina was responding to T'Pol's exposed emotions. Her crying was escalating to ear piercing screaming.

"I told the female to have patience with her because of this. She grew agitated and her husband struck me. She began shaking Aina. I took her from the woman and ran. I should not have met with them like this. I should have insisted you joined us or one of your security or--"

"T'Pol, stop." Reed rested a hand on her shoulder, crouching down before her.

Her eyes followed him down. He patted her shoulder with a knowing smile.

"You're upset but that's past. So now we move on, correct?"

T'Pol nodded.

"Good. And to move on it's usually a good idea to breath. You're holding your breath."

"I am not."

"Prove me wrong."

T'Pol released her held breath, looking away from him.

"Scared they might come after us?" Reed asked.

"I don't know."

Reed was surprised she was even letting him believe she was scared, but now was not a good time to joke about it. He stood and gently pulled Aina away from T'Pol. She looked up at him, watching him cradle the child in his arms. Reed smiled down at T'Pol.

"I'll watch her for a bit. Why don't you meditate or take a nap or do something to relax. I'll let you know if the baddies come back or Enterprise shows up; although, my money is on Enterprise first."

T'Pol didn't respond. Reed walked over to the pilot's chair and sat down. He gently unwrapped Aina from her blanket and then hoisted her into the air with a "BWOOOOP!"

Aina's crying faltered in volume.

"Oh Aina! You've grown so big!" Reed cried. "Let's see if you're any sweeter, eh?" Reed brought her belly down over his mouth and blew hard.

Aina's crying quickly changed to laughter.

"Now there's those smiles I'm used to. Genuinely better, isn't it?"

T'Pol watched the two; her head drifting back against the seat. Aina squealed with glee every time Reed blew against her belly. T'Pol's eyes drifted shut and the last thing she heard was Aina cry out "DA!"

#

Aina's crying was like being kicked and jolted Reed into full consciousnesses. He sat up with a gasp. He quickly took in the situation. He was sitting in a small area with one way in and out, which was blocked by lit bars. At the helm was an alien. The ship appeared to be only slightly bigger than a shuttle pod with a tiny galley and a bunk at the front.

Reed started to get up but something grabbed his sleeve. He turned back, finding Aina had a hold of him. He picked her up, getting to his feet. In his arms she began calming. Reed reached out and touched the bars. An electrical shock zapped his hand, traveling through his body and zapping Aina. She started wailing again.

"WOULD YOU THAT THING SHUT UP!" the alien screamed, turning as he stood.

Reed stared at him. He had yellowed bone protruding through his dark, peeling skin, translucent red eyes, and long fingers. His clothes had been patched repeatedly and a large weapon rested on his hip.

"Who are you?" Reed asked. "How did we get here?"

"Make that thing shut up!" the alien ordered.

"She's scared. Who are you?"

"For the little pablions I'll get for that creature, you'd better make it shut up before I kill it!"

Reed turned, using his body to shield Aina from the threat of harm. He looked around the cell he was in. It only contained Aina and him. He looked back at the alien.

The alien's hand was snaking toward a pistol on a shelf near by. Reed started walking Aina, bouncing and talking to her. But his eyes never left the alien. Aina began calming down until she was sniffling.

"I demand to know who you are," Reed said.

"Demand all you want." The alien returned to his chair. "I'm not telling you anything."

"There was another alien with me. Where is she?"

"Vulcans aren't worth the time it takes trying to sell them! Damn alien's lucky I didn't kill it first. Getting too soft."

"Sell?"

"No one wants a Vulcan for a slave. They're too mouthy and had to control."

"And you think humans are better?" Reed snapped.

Aina started whimpering.

"Keep that thing shut up or I'm killing it!"

Reed turned his attention back to Aina. "She's just a child."

"Then she might sell good after all. Children are easy to teach manners to."

Reed looked at the alien. "My crew will come after us."

"You a captain, huh?"

"I didn't say that."

"You said 'my crew.'"

Reed didn't reply. He decided to stop talking. The alien looked back at him.

"Captain or not, I'll get good money for you. If nothing else, you'll sell for meat."

Reed glared at him. The alien laughed. There was nothing nice in the tone of it. He turned his attention back to piloting, leaving Reed and Aina alone for now.

#

T'Pol woke to someone gently patting her face.

"T'Pol, wake up," Trip's voice said.

"Give her a minute, Commander," Phlox told him.

She opened her eyes. She was on the floor with Trip kneeling beside her. He stopped patting her face when her eyes were fully open. Phlox came into sight behind Trip.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"On Enterprise. Malcolm was calling for a mayday and the message cut out. When we got to the shuttle pod, you were the only one in it. Travis found a warp signature and is following it now."

T'Pol sat up, looking around her. "I remember hearing Lieutenant Reed tell me to wake up and hearing Aina crying, but nothing else. Do you know if it was the couple I met with who attacked us?"

"In the mayday Malcolm said an unknown ship was attacking."

T'Pol sat up and started to get to her feet. Trip took her arm, helping her.

"Why wasn't Aina with the aliens? Why would they have attacked you? And how did you get a black eye?"

"They were unsuitable as parents and when I left it was not on the best of terms."

Trip grabbed her arm, stepping around in front of her. She looked up at him.

"I need more than that, T'Pol. What happened?"

"You have questioned me every time I've brought her back."

"That's because you always find something wrong with every couple you meet. They're too short or don't talk right or look at her wrong. The list goes on and on."

"They struck me and they shook her because she was fussing. Do you believe such people should care for a child?"

Trip's verbal attack dissipated. "No. They don't sound like good parents."

"I realize you think I'm being overly scrupulous in my search for parents for the child, but I accepted the responsibility to place her in a good home. Until I find parents suitable, I will not do so."

"Ever think of asking some Vulcans to take her in?"

"I have never heard of a Vulcan adopting an alien child." Trip started to respond. "Trip, this conversation is concluded for the time. We must find Aina and Lieutenant Reed."

T'Pol pulled away, walking around him. Trip stood where he was, pressing his lips together. He looked up, watching Phlox slowly approach.

"She's attached to that kid, you know," Trip said.

"I know."

"It could be good for her, if she'd just admit it to herself. For both of us, even."

"Perhaps."

"You're not going to get involved in this, are you? Even if I ask you to?"

"No. This is not a matter I belong in, as a doctor or a friend. This is a matter you two must resolve by your own means. Perhaps you should speak to Captain Archer? He's lucid most of the time. That's why I moved him back into his quarters."

Trip shook his head. He has enough to deal with. He doesn't need a marital spat added. Thanks anyway Doc."

Trip patted his shoulder as he walked away.

#

Reed woke up when a foot kicked his leg. He looked up at his kidnapper. The alien dropped a tray of food on the floor next to the bunk. Aina was lying next to Reed and the tray hitting the floor spooked her awake. The alien left, tapping a control. The bars of light closed the opening.

Aina started crying. Reed sat up, sliding his hand under Aina's bottom as he cradled her into his arms. He made a face, feeling her bloated, squishy diaper. He stood, walking to the bars.

"I need a diaper," Reed told the alien.

The alien glanced at him.

"I need a diaper for the baby."

The alien didn't even look at him this time.

"Fine. She'll keep crying until I get one." Reed turned.

"What's a diaper?" the alien asked.

Reed looked back. The kidnapper was watching Reed.

"For now, a large piece of cloth and something to hold it around her."

The alien got up and dug out a towel and some kind of tape. He tossed the items through the bars at Reed's feet.

"I'm going to need more than this," Reed argued.

"No you won't."

"You clearly don't know much about children. If she..."

"I know that you and that child will be off this ship in another hour, so I really don't care. Just keep it quiet!"

"Why? What happens in an hour?"

The alien looked at Reed, grinning. It was cold, full of evil knowledge. "You're owners are meeting us in an hour."

Reed's mouth went dry as a chill went through him. He held Aina a little tighter for comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

T'Pol watched the view screen. Ahead was endless space. In her heart she held out hope for Reed and Aina, but as fast as the warp signature was deteriorating, her logic was winning the battle. T'Pol suddenly stood and walked to the lift.

"Ensign Sato, call for me if sensors pick up anything."

"Aye, ma'am," Hoshi answered without turning.

T'Pol stepped onto the lift.

#

T'Pol greeted the two guards with a slight nod as she approached the door. She tapped the call button and waited for the door to open. She entered, finding Archer sitting as hi computer. She visited him three days ago, before Phlox had released him to his quarters. Then he was still wearing a beard and had long hair, but today he was clean-shaven and his hair was trimmed short again. It would have been easy to believe that he wasn't still suffering withdrawal symptoms from a drug addiction. She would never voice how proud she was that he hadn't given up the fight to overcome his reliance.

Archer looked up at her and smiled. He looked exhausted.

"Hello," Archer said.

"Good afternoon, Captain. May I inquire what you are working on?"

"Messages. I have dozens from seven months ago. It's going to take me a while to work through them."

"I'm sure most people knew you were ill and are understanding of your lack of response."

He looked away with a wilting smile. She guessed he didn't want to discuss that.

"Lieutenant Reed and Aina have been kidnapped, sir."

Archer looked up at her.

"I thought you should know that as you are still the Captain."

"Do you know who took them?"

"No, but we are following the warp signature of the kidnapper's ship."

Archer smiled. "You'll find her, T'Pol."

"I hope to find both, not just Aina, sir."

"I'm glad to hear that. I'd hate the thought of you having to break in a new Armory officer."

"Indeed."

"Keep me updated."

"Of course, sir." She turned and tapped the door.

It slid open as he asked, "Have you seen Bionq? I'd miss her."

T'Pol let out a soft sigh, glancing at one of the guards when he slowly turned and looked at her. He'd heard the question too. She tapped the button, closing the door, and preparing to once again address what Archer couldn't remember until his next drug dosage.

#

Reed stared at the floor. Aina slept on the bench next to him; a fitful sleep plagued with night scares. It felt like hours had passed since their kidnapper had docked with another ship. At the front of the ship the view screen showed a glorious nebula filled with reds of every hue. Every so often the hull let out a soft groan and the gravity plating shuttered, vibrating up through the wall and bench.

He heard voices approaching the hatch and looked up. The kidnapper and three aliens entered and stood outside Reed's cell talking and motioning at him. One of the new aliens wore a collar, held a case and didn't participate in the conversation. Their kidnaper tapped the controls to power off the electrified bars. Reed sprung to his feet, putting himself between them and Aina.

One of the new aliens reached for his arm and he yanked it back, falling back a step. Another alien reached for Aina. Reed swept her into his arms, frightening her awake. The alien grabbed for her, talking to Reed in a tone that resembled cursing. Reed turned, shielding her from the aliens. The first alien tried to take Aina from Reed. Reed punched him. The kidnapper grabbed a phase pistol and aimed it at Reed. Reed turned, protecting Aina. The kidnapper shot Reed, stunning him unconscious. Reed collapsed forward, his arms breaking Aina's fall.

One of the aliens walked forward and pulled Aina from Reed's arms. He held her at arms length. The lack of comfort in his hold only made her start screaming. He looked less and less impressed as he examined her body. He passed the screaming child off to the kidnapper, who held her under his arm like a doll. The alien bent over and examined Reed. He was more impressed. He turned to the kidnapper and the two started talking.

The hull of the ship groaned loudly, protesting to pressure building against it. For a moment Aina was quiet, listening to it. When it passed she burst back into crying and screaming.

The two aliens haggled over the price, their voices rising as they did. The kidnapper finally nodded. The alien holding the case opened it on a counter and counted out strips of metal. He snapped it shut when he was done. The two remaining aliens grabbed Reed by the arms and drug him. The group moved off the kidnapper's ship onto their, much larger ship. They deposited Reed against a wall and the kidnapper dropped Aina next to him. Still screaming, she latched on to Reed, pulling close to him.

The alien wearing the collar stood quietly by while the other aliens and kidnapper talked and laughed. His eyes kept drifting down to Reed and the screaming, crying child. The hull of the ship groaned. The kidnapper started toward his ship, still talking with the buyers. The hull groaned louder. The collared alien was the first to notice Aina had stopped screaming. He looked down at her. She was staring down the hall, entranced by something. He looked down the hall and saw nothing.

The kidnapper and aliens noticed Aina's silence suddenly. They looked at her and then down the hall. The wall at the end of the hall appeared to ripple and buckle. A clear wave, like heat waves coming off hot desert sand, separated from the wall and raced toward them. The kidnapper and aliens backed away from it. A second wave came through the wall behind them. They turned to run, staring at the second wave. The kidnapper looked down at Reed and Aina. The wave passed over them, turning them translucent before momentarily erasing them. He turned. The second wave was almost on them. He looked back. The first wave had passed the airlock. When the two waves hit there was a resonating boom followed by a flash of light. The aliens and kidnapper, caught in the middle of the two waves, vanished in the twinkle of an eye. The waves separated and raced on.

The second wave passed over where Reed and Aina had been. A ghost of them appeared before they did. When they appeared Reed had a days beard growth. Aina's tears had dried. One of Reed's arms was bent under him, creating a crook. Aina laid down in it, grabbing a hold of his arm. The hull of the ship continued to groan like a voice trying to lull the child to sleep.

#

_Enterprise_ slowed at the nebula. On the bridge T'Pol was standing behind Mayweather, her arms crossed.

"Are you certain that the warp signature goes into the nebula?" T'Pol asked, looking at the crewman manning the science station.

"Yes, ma'am. It enters it at--"

"Ma'am?" Mayweather said.

T'Pol looked down at him. He stared wide-eyed at the screen. She looked up. Heading straight for them was a translucent ship.

"I'm reading a spatial anomaly that sensors can't identify," the science officer told her. "It's headed straight toward us, ma'am."

"Avoid the anomaly, Mister Mayweather." T'Pol walked around to the science station.

She began working on the monitors, working around the science officer.

"Would you like me to move, ma'am?" the woman asked.

"That won't be necessary." T'Pol turned to the viewer, looking through it.

The ghost ship passed them, went to warp and disappeared.

"The anomalies have the same signature we've detected when Daniels has transported Captain Archer to the future or past." T'Pol stood, looking at the screen.

"This has something to do with the Temporal Cold War?" the woman asked her.

"No. I believe these are natural anomalies."

"From what?"

"Of that, I am uncertain." T'Pol returned to her post behind Mayweather. "Mister Mayweather, continue avoiding the anomalies." T'Pol looked at the science officer. "Crewman Kent, launch probes into the anomalies to gather data. I will not risk sending Enterprise into the nebula without fully understanding what the anomalies are."

"What about Lieutenant Reed and Aina?"

T'Pol walked over to helm and tapped the companel. "Commander Tucker, please report to the bridge."

T'Pol stood back, watching the nebula. A wave of distortion drifted out of it. She saw a probe launch and fly toward the wave. It entered and disappeared.

"Did you get readings?"

"No. It... Disappeared," Kent told her.

"There it is," Hoshi said.

They looked up. The end of the distortion was separating from the nebula. They could see a very faint, ghost image of the probe. It traveled away with the wave.

"Continue studying the anomalies, crewman," T'Pol instructed her. "Use as many probes as it takes."

The lift opened and Trip walked onto the bridge.

"Commander, the warp signature stops at the nebula, I would like you to take Ensign Sato to go to the opposite side of the nebula so we can determine what is happening in the nebula."

"I have no idea what to do," Hoshi protested.

"Launch probes into the anomalies as they leave the nebula and record the data."

"But I--"

"Ensign, I cannot go and I need Crewman Kent here. You are the only other person that can do this."

Hoshi left with Trip. T'Pol turned back to the view screen, watching the nebula.

#

Reed opened his eyes. His body ached and was stiff. Slowly he sat up, sensing Aina's small body near him. Reed carefully placed her on the floor. Reed looked back, expecting the aliens to be there but found the hall empty. He jumped when the hull groaned, looking around him. He climbed to his feet, putting his hand over the spot where he'd been shot. It hurt like he'd been punched. He walked to the airlock, walking onto the kidnapper's ship. He expected his kidnapper to appear at any moment. He walked up to the view screen, watching the nebula swirling outside. In the confined space, it was easier to hear the hull groaning under pressure.

"DA!" Aina suddenly screamed followed by wailing.

Reed trotted back to the other ship. Aina was sitting on the floor bawling and looking for him. She saw him come through the airlock and held her arms up, her bawling growing louder. Reed smiled, crouching down before her. He gently lifted her into his arms, rising back to his feet.

"Shhhh, Aina. It's all right, child. Shhh."

Aina's bawling slowly subsided to sniffles.

"There now," Reed quietly told her. "All is well, you see?"

Aina tucked her head under his chin, hugging him.

Reed turned to the airlock controls. He fiddled with them until the airlock shut and sealed. Reed turned back to the empty ship.

"It's too bad you can't talk, Aina. I'd like to know what events transpired while I was out."

Aina's only response was to stick her thumb in her mouth.

"You won't be starting that, Aina." Reed pulled her thumb out.

She tried several times to disobey, but finally gave up when it became clear Reed was more determined to win the battle. Reed started walking, stopping at every room of the ship.

#

"T'Pol, we got nothing over here," Trip said to the companel.

Hoshi sat at the science terminal, launching a probe into every wave that came out of the nebula. Trip was actually surprised there weren't more. In the two hours they'd been scanning, only a dozen or so had drifted from the nebula, smaller than the shuttle pod.

"And you have covered all areas?" T'Pol asked.

"What I didn't cover, sensors did."

"Have you gathered any new data on the anomalies, Ensign?"

Trip glanced back at Hoshi.

"There haven't been that many waves on this side and no."

"We have not see one on this side for at least forty-five minutes. Their sporadic production is unexplainable."

"Maybe there's a invisible moon affecting the tides." Hoshi muttered too quietly for T'Pol to hear.

Trip looked back at her, smiling. She glanced at him, smiling.

"And you have not received any data from the probes?"

"I did from two, but only briefly."

"Return to Enterprise."

Trip turned back, reaching for the thruster controls. His hand froze.

"Oh my God."

Hoshi looked up. She slowly rose to her feet, walking up behind Trip.

"What is it?" T'Pol asked.

In front of them, in the wake of an anomaly, _Enterprise_ was emerging from the nebula.

"It's Enterprise, T'Pol. She's leaving the nebula," Trip told her.

"_This_ Enterprise?" T'Pol asked.

"NC-NX01 on the hull. It's our old gal, T'Pol."

Hoshi looked down when something beeped. She tapped a control.

"The communication array is picking up a transmission. I'm recording it."

The ship jumped to warp. Trip turned his attention back to the controls, preparing to return.

"Is there a warp signature from Enterprise?"

"It's scattered," Trip answered. "Like it was supposed to be masked, but didn't quite make it."

"Did sensors pick up any bio-signs?"

"No," Hoshi answered.

"What was the transmission you detected?"

Hoshi accessed the recorded transmission. "It has video and audio. I'm transmitting it to you."

"What was it though?" Trip asked Hoshi.

Hoshi pulled it up on her screen and played it. Her jaw dropped.

"Captain Archer."

Trip jumped up and stepped around to stand beside her. The video and audio were staticky and distorted, but they showed Captain Archer standing before the captain's chair.

"Admiral, we spent the last five days scanning the nebula. I haven't detected anything. They've disappeared." There was a pause and then Archer shook his head. "No. We didn't detect anything, sir. I'll send word to his parents that this search was futile too." Archer paused, looking down. He was quieter this time. "I agree, sir. This was a horrible way to lose a crewman. T'Pol felt bad that it happened in the first place."

"That wave was a future one," Trip said.

"How can you tell?"

"Look at you," Trip pointed.

Off to the left of Archer sat Hoshi. Her hair was short and she looked a little older. He pointed down at Mayweather. He also older with longer hair.

"T'Pol, these waves are time fluxes. If Reed and Aina were caught in one..." Trip looked up at the nebula.

"They may be lost forever," Hoshi finished.

"I assumed that from the beginning, but we must keep trying. Return to Enterprise."

"Aye," the two answered.

Trip got back into the pilot's seat and headed back to _Enterprise_.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"DAAAAA!" Aina sung out.

Reed looked over his shoulder as he scratched his full beard. His hair would have reached his waistband, except it was in a thick, tight braid. He stood in the galley of the alien ship mess hall, working on something that his body hid from view. Aina appeared in the doorway. She was wearing clothes far too big for her and no shoes. Her hair was long and tangled in spots. He turned back to his work.

"Da?"

"Yes?" Reed asked.

"What are you doing, Da?"

Reed didn't answer.

"Da?"

"Hm?"

Aina was shocked. "Do you know what today is?"

"No. What is today?"

"You don't know what today is, Da?"

"No. Should I?"

Aina looked at the floor with a crestfallen expression. "You forgot, Da?"

Reed suddenly spun around. Aina looked up and her face lit up. He held a plate with a lopsided cake. It had thick white frosting smeared on it and nine chunky candles. Compared to their size, the glow of the candles was dim. Reed smiled, watching Aina hop up and down.

"YOU REMEMBERED!"

"Happy birthday, poppet." Reed crouched down. "Make a wish and blow out the candles."

Aina hopped up to him, staring at the cake. She drew a breath and the hull groaned loudly. Their joy vanished as they both looked up, waiting and listening. The hull groaned again. Reed stood and sat the cake on a counter. He reached his hand down for Aina's. She slid her hand into his, pulling close to him. He smiled kindly at her.

"Scared?" Reed asked.

Aina nodded.

"And why is that?"

"I'm always scared of them, Da."

"They don't hurt."

Reed looked up, seeing the wave coming through the mess hall wall in their direction.

"I'm scared where they'll put us."

"They haven't put us anywhere bad. Come up here, Poppet." Reed reached down for her.

Aina lifted her arms up and he picked her up. She pressed her face into his neck so she wouldn't have to see the wave coming. Reed watched it until it was almost on him. He closed his eyes. The wave overtook him. For several minutes he saw flashes of light and heard a rush of sound, and then everything stopped. He opened his eyes. Reed turned, watching it continue through the galley. He looked at the counter where he'd sat the cake, finding it gone.

"Aina!" Reed cried.

Aina looked at him. He pointed at the counter.

"That wave was so famished it _ate_ our cake!"

Aina giggled. "That's okay. We'll still have cake?"

"Of course. I'll make another one."

"No, no."

"No?"

"We'll have a party like from that story you always tell me. With the girl and the rabbit and the man with the tall hat."

"Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yeah! Everyone from Enterprise will be here too!"

Reed smiled, kissing her cheek. "Alright. We'll do that. We'll have to set all the tables first."

Aina wiggled from his arms and ran to a drawer. She pulled it open, grabbed a handful of silverware, and ran into the mess hall. Reed looked longingly at the spot he'd sat the cake for a minute, and then collected plates.

#

T'Pol walked into the mess hall and picked up a tray. She served herself food and sat down at a table. There were a dozen crewmen in the room with her. Most were still posted to duties or short rest periods, all in an attempt to keep _Enterprise_ from being caught by one of the waves coming out of the nebula.

"Look at the size of this thing!" someone cried.

Everyone looked up. A crewman was standing at the window, staring out.

T'Pol and the other crewmen got up, joining him. Outside a ghost ship four times larger and longer than any ship they'd ever seen was passing by. It was like they were a diver watching a sperm whale pass. When it passed the crew returned to their meals, even more silent than before. T'Pol sat down with her meal, but found she had no appetite any more.

"T'Pol to the bridge," Trip said over the COM.

T'Pol walked over to a companel.

"Go ahead."

"We picked up an audio conversation. Sounds like Malcolm. Hoshi's trying to clean it up enough to understand."

"I'm on my way." T'Pol left the mess hall.

#

T'Pol leaned on Hoshi's other side. Trip stood behind her.

"Play it again," T'Pol ordered.

Hoshi tapped the controls. The audio recording was staticky and there was an annoying squeal in the background.

"--in exchange for food," an unfamiliar voice ended.

"We would consider that?" Reed's voice answered.

"I have some plants," a female said. "They grow fast and produce food quick."

"That would be worth exchange. How many do you have?"

"Only five," the female said.

"Five for trade?" the other voice asked.

"Yeah. Da, can I trade five for clothes?"

"The female is Aina." T'Pol said.

Hoshi and Trip looked at her.

They heard amusement in Reed's voice. "Yes. I only need a few couplings and one injector."

"We'll check the other food stores you've offered and see if we can't arrange a trade."

"Thank you. We'll be docking shortly. Be wary of those waves, Captain, lest you lose crewmen."

"Thank you for the warning."

The communication stopped.

"How do you know for sure that's Aina?" Trip asked.

"Aina calls Reed, Da."

"She does?" Trip asked.

"Yes. Have you been able to pick up any other transmissions, Ensign?"

"Dozens. Most are in languages I've never heard, though."

"Send a message to Lieutenant Reed. Let him know we're trying to help him."

"Send it how?"

"Just send it. I'm sure he's also trying to find us. He'll capture it if he is able."

"Yes, T'Pol."

T'Pol turned and walked to the captain's chair. She turned to sit down and found Trip standing next to her.

"She calls him Da?" Trip asked.

The question made the entire crew look at them.

T'Pol motioned him to follow and they went into the ready room.

"Yes," T'Pol answered, turning to face him again. "Why does this disturb you?"

"I'm just surprised is all."

"You are bothered by this."

"I spend so much time with her and--"

"She began calling him 'papa' but he corrected her and taught her to call him 'Da.' Apparently this is what he called his father and uncle when he was her age."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

The two were silent for a moment.

"I miss her is all." Trip turned to the door.

"So do I, Charles."

Trip looked back at her. With a smle he left the room. T'Pol turned, watching the nebula.

#

Reed scratched his bearded cheek. Gray hair had turned it to salt-n-pepper color. The system he was working on was as stubborn as he was. He looked up when an alarm went off. Seconds later he heard Aina calling for him and smiled. Thirteen-year-old Aina raced around a corner, running at full speed toward him. Reed laughed, dropping his tools. Her golden skin was starting to turn a bronzed color with gold sparking like mica flecks across it. She fell into his arms, letting him drop her into his lap.

"The alarm went off, Da. There's a wave coming."

Reed stood, sweeping her into his arms.

"A wave is coming! A wave is coming!" Reed sung out, prancing down the hall with her.

Aina laughed, hugging him. Reed stopped prancing, hugging her back.

"I love you, Da!"

"You just say that."

"I do!"

"And you'll be telling the next boy that exact same thing, won't you?"

Aina laughed, wiggling out of his arms. He sat her on her feet, the two walking down the hall together. Aina grabbed his hand, swinging it as she walked.

"Da?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't we go to Earth?"

Reed sighed, looking at her. "We have to find our way back to our time, Aina. We can't contaminate the time line."

"But why?"

"One change might cause a ripple effect. I've explained this too you before, poppet."

Aina looked up at him. "I want other kids to play with, Da."

"You're saying I'm boring?" Reed joked, smiling.

"YES!"

"AW! You are a wicked child! I will send you to bed without any supper!"

"The way you cook, that wouldn't be bad thing, Da!"

Reed laughed, tickling her.

The two walked onto the bridge. Reed sat down at the helm controls. Aina leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck. Alarms were sounding everywhere. Reed tapped a control, to silence them.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Behind them a wave passed through the wall. Aina turned her head, watching it come. She smiled, watching a rainbow of colors shimmer across the surface.

"It's pretty, huh, Da?"

Reed didn't answer. He hated the waves that kept sending them catapulting back and forth through time, but never to their own time. He closed his eyes.

The wave passed over them, catapulting them through time. When Reed opened his eyes, the view monitor showed another ship not far off port. He prepared weapons, but sat waiting. Something beeped on helm.

"Aren't you going to answer them?" Aina asked.

"No."

"But maybe--" Aina reached out to touch a control.

"No, Aina." Reed grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand back.

Reed saw a wave coming at the ship from another direction. The wave overtook the ship, turning it to a ghost image. At the rear of the ship it met with the wave that had passed over them. There was a bright flash of light and when the waves separated, the ship was nothing more than a ghost image.

"Maybe they could have helped," Aina argued.

"I doubt it." Reed turned back to the controls.

"You always doubt it," Aina said with a pouty look.

Reed looked sidelong at her, smiling. "Stick that lip out any further and I'll pull it."

Aina stuck her bottom lip out further. Reed reached up and tugged on it. She laughed, hugging him.

"I'm going to play."

"Alright."

Aina ran off the bridge.

Reed turned back to the controls, looking over the sensor data.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Jon."

Archer opened his eyes. Trip sat in the desk chair next to the couch. Archer had fallen asleep reading and the book rested on his chest. Trip smiled, holding a tiny pill out to him in the palm of his hand. A glass of water waited in his other. Archer sat up, taking the pill, and downed it with the water. He sat the glass on his desk and sat back, closing his eyes. Trip didn't leave or speak. Archer looked at him, watching him look out the port window and stare at the nebula.

Quietly he told Archer, "Somewhere in that thing are Aina and Malcolm."

Archer looked back at Trip. "Is that why we've been here so long? Is it a standoff?"

Trip shook his head. "Naw. They're lost somewhere in time. All these anomalies coming out of these are like waves that cut through time, and they have the same energy signature as what Daniels left. Hoshi and I went to the other side when we got here, and saw Enterprise leave it. You were in command, so T'Pol thinks we saw something from the future."

"Sounds like it."

Trip suddenly smiled. "I'm looking forward to you being in command again. We all are."

"Let's not get the cart before the horse, Trip. Seeing something in the future doesn't make it true."

Trip nodded, losing his smile. Archer leaned forward, catching his eye.

"I didn't say it wouldn't happen, just not now."

Trip's smile returned and he nodded.

"Commander Tucker to the bridge," T'Pol said over the intercom.

"Go find my armory officer and that little girl."

Trip got up and left. Archer walked to the port, watching the nebula.

#

Reed stood slightly stooped with graying hair, his face wrinkled with age and twisted with frustration. He cursed at the resequencer, hitting it hard. Instead of it working, he hurt his hand.

"Stupid piece of junk!" Reed hissed at it.

"Da."

Reed looked back. Aina walked up to the resequencer and gently tapped a button. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, with a gorgeous smile. The loose shirt she wore was fastened at the waist with a wide belt. Her long black hair was tied back with a piece of string that was twisted and curled down the length.

"Aketish," she ordered.

In the slot a plate appeared with the ordered food and a fork. She gave Reed a sidelong look.

"Impatience never served us, Da. And after all these years you know hitting it won't hurt it, only you."

"Don't lecture me, Aina."

She laughed, and then handing him the plate before placing an order for herself. Reed turned and shuffled to a table in the mess hall of the alien ship. He sat down with a sigh. Aina sat across from him and they began eating in silence. Reed stopped, looking up at Aina.

"I had a dream last night, Aina."

"What was it?"

"I was back on Earth. In the Himalayas. It was beautiful."

She smiled, but it was sad. "I've never seen them."

"Aina...I'm not going to be here for much longer."

Aina lost her appetite. She put her fork down.

"Da, let's not talk--"

"We have to, child. We have to talk about this. We can't wait for later any more. We've done that for years and it hasn't done an ounce of good. Now we talk about it."

Aina looked up at him. She started crying. "I don't want to be alone."

Reed reached out, laying his hand on hers. "I know you don't, poppet, but it's inevitable. Humans die, Jakisau die. I'm almost eighty and you hardly look a day over twenty. You're going to have to carry on when I'm gone, poppet. You have to get back to our time, if nothing else, to prevent this from happening."

"And convince you to keep me," Aina said, looking down.

Reed squeezed her hand. He avoided the subject by changing it. "You know that PADD you always see me carrying?"

"Yes."

"Give it to me when you get back, okay?"

"What if a wave never comes, Da?" Aina looks up at him. "What if there never is one with the right time flux signature in it?"

"It will come. You will find it. Who knows, maybe it will even happen tomorrow."

Aina smiled. "Maybe so, Da."

Reed squeezed her hand again and then started eating. "So how are the plants doing in hydroponics?"

Aina's eyes lit up as she began telling him about a new species she was working on grafting. Reed listened, smiling to see Aina's face so alive and bright.

#

Aina walked through the halls, working on a PADD. An alarm went off. Aina ran to a companel and tapped it.

"Da."

She waited but Reed didn't answer.

"Da, answer me."

When he didn't, she turned and ran.

#

Reed had stared out the window of these quarters for years, watching ghosts of ships come and go. His eyes were tired and he could feel the moment drawing closer with every labored breath. His eyes drifted to the PADD in his hand. He smiled a little. There was a picture of him carrying Aina on his shoulders as a toddler.

"She's grown into such a beautiful girl, T'Pol," Reed said.

Reed's eyes looked up when the alarm went off. Following it was Aina calling for him. Reed looked down at the PADD.

"Hear her, T'Pol? She doesn't look a day over thirty now. I'm sure Phlox would find the reason, but don't put much into it."

The hull of the ship groaned. Reed's eyes drifted to the window, watching the reds of the nebula pass the window.

"Not much at all, T'Pol."

His quarter doors opened and Aina ran in. She knelt by his chair, grabbing his arm.

"We have to go to helm, Da. Come on."

"I'm not going today." Reed looked at her.

"Da, this could be--"

"Go on, child. Make sure you haven't missed the wave. Take this PADD with you and give it to me or T'Pol when you get back."

Aina looked at the PADD and then him. "We'll be separated if you don't go with me."

Reed smiled, closing his eyes. "We're going to be separated regardless, poppet."

"Wha-- Da, what do you mean?"

Reed looked up at her. "Come here, poppet."

Aina leaned over him, her long, sweet smelling hair surrounding him. He always enjoyed the smell of the flowers she made her shampoo with.

"What, Da?"

"I love you, poppet. You make sure to put me between two waves when they come. I want to go wherever that alien went. Maybe I'll be able to exact some revenge for us."

"You'd die if you did that."

Reed reached a trembling hand up and touched her face. She looked into his eyes. His eyes shined bright for a brief moment and then faded and his body relaxed.

"Da?" Aina touched his face. "Da?"

The PADD slid from Reed's hand into his lap. Aina gasped back a sob.

"Da, don't leave me alone. Please, Da." She shook his shoulder. "DA!"

Aina fell to her knees beside him, grabbing his hand. She pressed it against her forehead, wailing and rocking.

A clear wave came through the wall and passed over them, but to her, time stood still.

#

Aina sat at helm with her feet up on it. She was reading a PADD, engrossed in what she was reading. She glanced at a control when it started beeping. She turned back to the PADD. The alarm tone changed. She dropped her feet and leaned toward it. Her eyes widened. She dropped the PADD and started punching controls. She suddenly jumped up and ran off the bridge. The ship began moving for the first time in eighty years, heading toward a rippling wave that was moving toward the edge of the nebula.

#

Reed watched the nebula on the view screen growing closer. On the bunk, Reed had wrapped Aina in a blanket and she was sleeping soundly. Ahead was a larger alien ship. His kidnapper tapped a button and a conversation ensued. The alien turned, so he didn't see what Reed did. Behind the ship a shimmering wave appeared and in it was a ship identical to the one they were approaching, save it was a little more beaten up. It separated from the wave, heading toward its twin in an aggressive attack. Before the kidnapper could turn away it had destroyed the other ship and was bearing down on the kidnapper's ship. The ship rocked from the attack.

The rocking woke Aina and she started crying. Reed turned and picked her up. He sat down on the bunk, watching the view screen. The ship rocked several more times before loseing speed. The alien started talking, clearly cursing. The ship came to a stand still. A figure transported onto the ship and before the alien could pick up a weapon the figure shot him. The figure stood a moment, their hand dropping to their side. Reed could tell it was a female from the back. She sighed, turning.

Reed's breath caught. While her body and face were much older, Reed recognized the eyes, the expression – she was Aina. Aina worked the controls by the lit bars and they disappeared. She walked up to Reed, looking down at herself. She smiled, looking into Reed's eyes. Aina reached out, her fingers lightly brushing his cheek. Aina reached behind her and pulled a PADD she had in a back pocket. She handed it to Reed.

"You've told me so many things over the years, Da, but I only remember some. I imagine you put it all on there. You carried around all the time to make sure it would travel with us when the waves came. You said someone on Enterprise would know how to read it if I ever got it back to you."

"I don't understand."

"You see those waves there," Aina pointed at the view screen, looking at it. "Right there. See that one going away from us there?"

Reed stood, walking to the view screen. A sparkling rainbow color wave was heading away from the nebula into space.

"What of them?"

"You called them time fluxes. If you go into them, they'll transport you back and forth through time. They're coming from the nebula, but you said you weren't T'Pol, you couldn't explain how and why."

Reed really looked at Aina's face. The baby he held in his arms had a face that was more golden than hers. Her face now was more of a pearl color.

"And...we were caught in one?"

"I guess. I was her age when it happened. You said our kidnapper, that one," Aina pointed at the unconscious alien on the floor, "Stunned you. When you woke up, we were alone on the alien ship."

Adult Aina leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I never got to say good-bye when you died, Da. If you can't make T'Pol realize how much she cares about me, you take care of me. You were a very good father, Da."

Reed smiled, realizing what she was talking about.

"We must have been among those waves for a long time, Aina."

"Poppet. You always called me poppet."

Reed nodded. "I'll remember that."

Aina stepped back, taking a device out of a pocket.

"You don't have to leave, Aina. You can stay."

Aina looked up at him. "You always warned me not to. You said it would mess up the time line and that the Temporal Cold War was doing a fine job of that without my help."

"This isn't the same."

Aina smiled, pressing the device and was transported off the ship. The alien ship flew away, heading toward a wave. It entered the wave, becoming translucent before disappearing. Reed looked down at Aina. She smiled at him. Reed tapped her nose, making her giggle.

Reed sat Aina on the floor. He grabbed the alien by the arms and drug him into the cell. He figured out the controls and turned the bars on again. Reed walked back to helm and sat down. It took him one a few minutes to figure out the controls and headed into space in search of _Enterprise_. He smiled when he heard Aina let out a squeal, looking back. She'd found one of the alien's cooking pots and was wearing it for a hat. Reed laughed, looking back at the view screen.

#

Reed walked into the ready room. T'Pol was sitting in the armchair, staring at the worn PADD in her hand. A fabricated playpen sat in a corner and Aina was sleeping soundly in it, covered by a blanket, surrounded by toys and comforts she had become accustomed to. Reed started to pull himself into attention.

"Why don't you want to adopt Aina?" T'Pol asked, looking up at him.

The shock of the question made him forget to be professional.

"I... I'm not suitable."

"From what I've observed of these recordings, you could be."

"T'Pol, I firmly believe a single man should not try raising a child by choice."

T'Pol stood, walking up to him. She held his gaze with one that Reed had never seen before.

"But you won't be. While not her blood relatives, you'd have eighty-one aunts and uncles to assist you."

Reed didn't reply. T'Pol didn't look away.

"It would interfere with my duties, ma'am."

"I am aware of that. At the same time I cannot think of anyone more suitable."

"Why don't _you_ want to adopt her? I listened to the recordings on that PADD too. I kept telling you about her and what to expect. Clearly even that version of myself saw you as a suitable mother. Something I see even now."

T'Pol looked away.

"I'm curious why you do not want to adopt her."

"I do not have a husband. It would be irresponsible for me to do this to her as well."

"But you're so good with her."

T'Pol stopped typing, looking at him. He smiled.

"And Trip adores her."

"he is not a husband."

"You could change that."

She neither rejected nor accepted his suggestion. Reed shrugged, looking down at Aina.

"Well, I guess we'll have a few more shuttle pod rides, huh? You, me, and T'Pol. We'll find you a mum and poppa."

"I have already selected parents for her."

Reed looked up, surprised. T'Pol had returned to typing.

"Oh. When do we meet them?"

"As soon as we get into port."

"They're meeting us at Earth."

"They are Trip's parents."

Reed's breath caught. T'Pol looked up at him.

"Is that a problem?" she asked.

Reed beamed. "She will grow up to be a well-adjusted young woman with a Southern accent from another planet, Aina. Life will not be dull for our Aina. Ask her new brother Trip. Does Trip know?"

"Indeed. He's the one that brought the suggestion to me. He did tell them he wanted me to ask you once more before the final decision was made, however, I do believe his mother assumed you would still say no, however, as she's sent nearly two dozen messages asking about Aina's likes and dislikes."

"You have selected a good family for Aina, T'Pol."

"I believe so as well. Thank you for seeing me."

"Will that be all?"

"It will be."

"With your permission, I would like to go to Engineering to congratulate Trip on his new sister."

"Granted."

Reed turned and left. This time the door opening and closing woke Aina.

She woke up whimpering, "Ma."

T'Pol sat the PADD aside and walked to the playpen. Aina pulled herself up to a stand and reached up for her. T'Pol's hard expression melted into a faint smile. She lifted Aina from the playpen and walked back to the armchair. She sat down, sitting Aina on her lap.

"I've memorized some of the nursery rhymes from the database. Shall I recite one for you?" T'Pol asked.

Aina smiled, grabbing T'Pol's nose.

T'Pol began reciting the rhymes, making Aina squeal with joy every time she added a movement to emphasize something in them.


End file.
